


Employment Benifits

by orphan_account



Series: Arijon short fics [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Office Sex, Seduction, Smut, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, except it’s cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon Snow thoroughly enjoyed his job. The hours were good, it paid nice, and the work wasn’t too difficult. He had been in the Special Forces, for God’s sake, getting paid to shuttle coffee and proofread presentations was so simple it almost hurt.Plus, there was the absolute best part of his job. His incredibly sexy boss, Arianne Martell.In which Arianne decides their relationship isn’t progressing fast enough on its own and takes matters into her own hands. Jon has no objections.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon Snow thoroughly enjoyed his job. The hours were good, it paid nice, and the work wasn’t too difficult. He had been in the Special Forces, for God’s sake, getting paid to shuttle coffee and proofread presentations was so simple it almost hurt.

Plus, there was the absolute best part of his job. His _incredibly_ sexy boss, Arianne Martell.

Nearly every day, she wore the same outfit: black pencil skirt that was just long enough to be proper for a CEO, but just short enough to tease and show off her voluptuous legs and ass, worn with a khaki blouse that showed off her perfect breast.

It had taken all of two minutes for Jon to become completely infatuated with her.

  
“Tyene, could send Jon in here, please?”

“Right away, Ms. Martell,”

Arianne leaned back in her chair. She could feel herself getting excited. Her personal assistant, Jon Snow, was one of the most attractive men she had met in a long time. She was also privy to enough office gossip to know he was no slouch in the romance department.

They’d been out for drinks a few times, hung out at a few office parties, but they’d never done anything just them, nothing where she could make a move on him. So she would have to take matters into her own hands.

She’d been contemplating how best to kick off a new level of their relationship for a while, and finally decided on a relatively simple approach: fucking in her office right in the middle of the work day.

The prospect already had her worked up. The frantic nature of sex on a desk, the risk of being caught, the passion of a forbidden office romance. It was a scene straight out of a telenovela. Or a porno.

And best of all, she knew he was into her. Today was going to be a good day. A rough, hot, sweaty, good day.

  
“You wanted to see me, Ms. Martell?”

Arianne looked up for her computer to see Jon at the door to her office, all perfect posture, immaculately dressed in pressed black pants and a crisp white button down. The man was sex on legs with his casually steely demeanor, toned body, and a face that came straight out of a of teenage fantasy. _Did I want to see you? Oh, you have no idea._

“Yes, Jon, please come in. And close the door, please, will you?”

Jon complied, shutting the door and moving to stand in front of her desk.

“Take a seat please,”

He pulled up a chair in front of her. For a moment, his waist was at eye level with her, and she could see him starting to strain against his pants. He was already getting hard.

_That’s good_ , she thought as he sat down. _I’m already wet_.

She closed her computer. “Jon, you’ve been here a few months and you’ve been doing very well.”

Jon nodded. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Arianne leaned forward in chair just a tad, giving Jon a tantalizing view of her cleavage. She saw his eyes flick down for an instant then come back to her face. She had him.

“However, an issue has come up, and I’m getting concerned about it.”

For a moment, Jon looked worried. “Have I disappointed you, ma’am?” he asked, so sincere that it made Arianne’s heart hurt. _Oh, you sweet boy, that’s the last thing you’ve done._

“Well, Jon,” she said standing up and putting her hands on the top of the desk, leaning towards him. “I know you’ve been looking at me.” She looked him dead in the eyes and licked her lips. “And I’m getting disappointed that you aren’t doing anything else.”

Jon’s eyes went as wide as saucers. His hands were gripped white knuckled to the arms of the chair. “Ms. Martell, I-”

“Arianne, please,” she smirked at him. “You can keep the ‘miss’, though. In fact I rather like the sound of it.”

Jon swallowed. “Miss… Arianne, what are you talking about?”

Arianne sauntered around the desk and took a seat on the front edge, right it front of where Jon was sitting. She flashed him a predatory grin.

“Come on, Jon, you can’t think I didn’t know?” She said, like a teacher scolding a school boy. “I catch you staring at my tits every time I leave the office, and I know you stare at my ass every time I walk back in.”

Jon’s body was taught as a bowstring. He looked ready to burst.

“Tell me Jon, do you ever think about me _outside_ of work?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. “Maybe when you’re _all alone_?”

He gave stiff, nearly imperceivable nod.

“Really?” She got off the desk and took a step toward his chair. She leaned over, putting her hands on the armrest right next to his, their faces hardly a foot away. “What exactly do you think about?”

“Ma’am?”

“You heard me,” she put her hands in his and bent over an inch further. “What kind of thoughts are you having about me when you’re all alone? Are they naughty thoughts, Jon?”

He gave another nod. She moved even closer, to where their faces were only inches away. “That’s good,” She whispered. “Because I have naughty thoughts about you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this will be out soon. Like, really soon. I mean that this time.
> 
> I promise not all of these shorts will be smut. These last two have just been sitting half finished on my computer for months. 
> 
> Please give me any prompts or suggestions that you would like to see written. You can even direct me to an ship meme page or something if you want.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feed back always apreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Tell me Jon, do you ever think about me outside of work?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. “Maybe when you’re all alone?”_

_He gave stiff, nearly imperceivable nod._

_“Really?” She got off the desk and took a step toward his chair. She leaned over, putting her hands on the armrest right next to his, their faces hardly a foot away. “What exactly do you think about?”_

_“Ma’am?”_

_“You heard me,” she put her hands in his and bent over an inch further. “What kind of thoughts are you having about me when you’re all alone? Are they naughty thoughts, Jon?”_

_He gave another nod. She moved even closer, to where their faces were only inches away. “That’s good,” She whispered. “Because I have naughty thoughts about you, too.”_

With that, she closed the distance and began kissing him hard on the lips. He immediately started kissing her back, sliding his tongue along hers and running his hands up her arms. She pulled him up by his shirt collar, moving back around her desk.

She sat him down in her chair and straddled him, running her hands through his hair as they kissed more fiercely. She felt his fingers undoing her skirt and slipping into her underwear, and she responded by undoing his belt and pulling his pants off his hips.

He entered her sex and she was so wet he just slipped in. She moaned as he fingered her, and when she finally freed his erection, she wasted no time in mounting him.

He groaned as he slid into her and she began bouncing on him, and he gripped her hips and began thrusting up into her. It was frantic and desperate and it _felt so good_.

“You’re amazing,” he gasped as he nipped at neck. “I can’t tell you how much I’ve been wanting to do this.”

“Then don’t,” she moaned. “Just keep doing it.”

His thrusting speed up, to the point where she would have worried about her chair breaking if she didn’t want him so bad, and she felt her peak apraching.

Then, of course, the universe had to throw a wrench in it.

“Arianne!” a voice from outside her door called. “It’s Daemon, I need to ask a few things about that project we have coming up with Quentyn’s brach next week.”

Arianne panicked for a brief moment, and pushed Jon beneath the desk just as the door was opening. She only had a second to fix her hair and shirt before Daemon walked in.

“Yeah, sure,” she said, rolling her chair closer to the desk to hide that her skirt was open. “What did you need to ask about.”

Daemon responded, but whatever he said, Arianne didn’t get it. Jon had chosen that exact moment to begin eating her pussy.

And he was so _fucking_ good at eating pussy.

As he licked and sucked on her cunt, it took every last bit of willpower she had to not cry out in ecstasy like she wanted to, not to grab him by the hair and rub herself on in him.

Everything Daemon said was garbled. When he finally stopped talking and looked her expectantly, she just shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Daemon. I got, like, zero sleep last night,” she tried to laugh at her own expense. “I’m a little out of it. Can you give me some time to get my shit together and then I’ll come find you and tell you what you need.”

Daemon looked suspicious, but he just nodded and turned around. Arianne was about to let out a sigh of relief when he turned back to her at the door.

“Hey, I was wondering, maybe after work, if you’re feeling better, we could go out for drinks?”

Jon, again with his perfect timing, choose that moment to add his fingers to the mix.

“No!” She gasped, all to aware of how she sounded. She cleared her throat as Jon teased her clit and licked up her pussy. “Sorry, I’ve already got plans. Remember, I’ll come find you to explain stuff.”

As soon as the door was shut, Arianne pushed her chair back away from the desk. Jon just moved with her, looking up at her with an expression that was way too innocent to be eating her out with.

“Are you proud of yourself?” She asked.

Jon finally removed his mouth from her, but not his fingers. “Kind of,” he looked amused. “I’m impressed I had enough restraint just now.”

Arianne ran her hands through his hair and pushed him back down between her legs. “Well, there’s no need for restraint anymore.”

Jon gave her one last smirk before he resumed eating her out with vigor. He hadn't been lying. He had been holding back before.

Arianne had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from being too loud. Her other hand was still tangled up and Jon's hair. It wasn't long before she was cumming against his tongue, and he just kept at it.

When the aftershocks finally died down, she got up from the chair and leaned over the desk, and shot a glance back at Jon.

“Come on, Jon,” she spread her legs just a bit and slipped her shirt off. “Don't tell me this isn't what you've been wanting to do all along?”

Jon's eyes had a hungry glint in them as he dropped his pants and came up behind her.

The pace was fast from the start, as Jon thrust into her from behind. Arianne’s fingers dug into the edge of the desk for support as her breast were pressed against its surface. She glanced back at him to see his face contorted in effort and ecstasy.

Jon was relentless. She could feel the desk shaking. As his thrust became more frantic and erratic, she turned onto her back and swung her leg over. She was now sitting on her desk, facing Jon. He braced himself against the desk, going into her on last time before he came.

It took a moment for their breath to come back. When he settled down, Jon gave her an easy grin.

“So, when you told Daemon you had plans…?”

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Oh, I think I’ll be having  _plans_ very frequently from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not amiss to the idea of adding more chapters to this short if anyone has something they would like to see from it. As always, taking prompts and feedback of all kinds. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this will be out soon. Like, really soon. I mean that this time.
> 
> I promise not all of these shorts will be smut. These last two have just been sitting half finished on my computer for months. 
> 
> Please give me any prompts or suggestions that you would like to see written. You can even direct me to an ship meme page or something if you want.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feed back always apreciated!


End file.
